This invention relates to a collapsible modular hat. More particularly, the invention relates to a hat having discrete components which can be joined together or separated from each other.
Hats and other forms of the headwear are well known clothing accessories which have been in existence for centuries in many different sizes and shapes. In many instances, such headwear often generally occupies a significant amount of space, and this impacts the costs and space requirements for their storage and transportation. Additionally, because of their significant size and configuration, any packaging needs to be proper and sufficient, failing which the headwear may sustain damage during handling, packaging, shipping and storage. Containers which do not have strong enough support structures may cause the hat to become damaged through crushing, folding, creasing or denting.
Furthermore, since hats and other headwear may be in whole or in part delicate and even fragile, and may have components which are somewhat irregular in shape, it is not always possible to stack similar or identical headwear one within the other as a result of irregular configuration.